


A really long phonecall

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a kink meme prompt requesting phone sex. Foggy calls up Matt while he's at the office with Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A really long phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so I haven't written fic in years but this show just brings out the worst in me so here we are, back to square one. Hope you enjoy it. I wrote this fairly late and only edited it once though, so it's still a little rough around the edges. I might fix it up a little bit later (If anyone could beta for me i'd be grateful forever). so. yeah.

"Hey," Matt says, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just checking in," says Foggy, "Where are you?"

"Just the office. Karen's here, too."

"Oh. Tell her I said hi." There's a pause, though he can still hear him breathing softly on the other end. Just as he's about to ask if that's all, Foggy speaks up again. "So. What are you wearing?"

He can almost feel Foggy's mischievous smile through the line.

Matt just laughs. "Seriously?"

"You're right. Doesn't really matter. I'd tear it off of you either way." Foggy's voice is low, steady, and any note of playfulness is gone. Matt's throat goes dry.

He lets out a small chuckle. "Stop it," he says, trying to keep his tone light.

"I'd push you up against the wall. Pin your wrists over your head," he goes on, as though Matt hadn't spoken. Matt knows he's just doing this to mess with him, and he refuses to fall for it, even if Foggy's voice sounds awfully nice when it's hushed and sultry like this.

Foggy's breaths are still stable, but the pace of his heartbeat is slowly starting to pick up. More importantly, he can also hear Karen breathing and typing on her laptop right across the room.

"I would kiss and bite down your neck, marking you with my teeth to show everyone who you belong to." He can feel his face heat up at that, getting increasingly nervous that Karen might catch on to what's going on. Still, he won't give in, won't give Foggy the satisfaction of getting him hot and worked up with Karen right in front of him through his voice alone.

"We're not doing this right now," he says, still trying to keep his voice calm. Foggy inmediately seems to pick up on the fact that he's not, though, and that just adds fuel to the fire.

"You'd like that, huh? Me sucking bruises on your neck so everyone will know you're mine?"

"I'm hanging up." He tries, but he won't and they both know it. If he does, Foggy wins, and he's not backing down on this, even when Foggy's voice is getting him hotter and hotter under the collar, and he can feel warmth pooling low in his belly. All he can do is sit there and listen.

"I'd rake my nails across your back while i kiss you," Foggy says, his voice getting rougher the more he gets into it, "grip your ass hard enough to bruise as I grind my hips into yours."

He tries - and fails - to keep his breath steady, even with his heartbeat pounding in his ears and the beggining of a very awkward boner in his pants, but so far Karen seems to be none the wiser, the click-click-click of the keyboard a constant rythm. 

"I'd take your cock in my hand - you'd be so hard by now - and stroke you real slow until you were a squirming, whimpering mess, but I wouldn't give in, I'd tighten my grip on your wrists to keep you in place." They both know, if this were a real life scenario, Matt could break free easily if he wanted, but he doesn't say so. And anyway if this were a real life scenario, Matt's not so sure he'd want to break free.

He's having a hard time tearing his attention from Foggy's words, the rest of the world blurring into background static.

Foggy's breathing is ragged now, and though Matt tries to hide it, so is his. He thinks about getting up and going to the bathroom, but his dick is definitely hard at this point, and he doesn't really want to risk standing up right now.

"Then I'd grab you by the hips and push you to the bed. I'd kiss my way down your torso, and get down on my knees," Matt's heart is hammering against his ribs, a sweat breaking on his forehead, "I'd bite at your inner tighs, teasing you 'til you were aching for it. I'd work my way up to your cock, ever so slowly, and lick a stripe along the lenght of it, take my time with it before taking you into my mouth, all of you."

"Fuck," he breathes into the phone before he can stop himself.

"I'd suck you off good, swirling my tongue at the head of your cock the way you like," Matt swallows loudly. "Then I would stop, leave you like that, aching for my mouth while i reach for the lube."

His dick twitches in his pants, and he can barely keep himself from bucking his hips, desperate for some friction.

"I'd push a finger in you, just the one, until it was knuckle deep inside, making you moan. I'd fuck you with it nice and slow, until you were begging for it. By the time I added a second one, you'd be crying out from pleasure. I'd crook them just right, 'til you were pushing back, desperate for more."

He stays still in his chair, trying to keep his mouth shut as best as he can , biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"You'd be begging for my cock - you beg so pretty, Matt, so needy - begging for me to fuck you long and hard."

Matt sucks in a breath, digging his nails into the wood of the desk until his knuckles go white.

"Say you want it, Matty. Ask for it." Foggy says, demands, his voice gruff, his breaths shallow, and it makes Matt weak in the knees.

He chokes a little, but manages to mutter, "I want it," shakily. He doesn't get any more specific, even when the click-click-click of the laptop and any other sign of Karen has melted into the background, he's still vaguely aware that she's in the room.

"I'd pull my fingers out, and ever so slowly push my cock into your ass," Matt's hanging on to every word, completely lost in it, aching for Foggy's hands on him. "I'd fuck you so good, Matty, so--"

"Matt?" Karen asks, breaking the spell. Matt snaps out of it and realizes the typing stopped a while ago, and Karen's been looking at him, he doesn't know for how long. He feels her gaze on him and his face goes even redder, Foggy still whispering filthy things in his ear. "Are you okay?"

He clears his throat awkwardly before speaking, and Foggy goes silent.

"Uh-huh," He manages, then: "why?"

His voice is shaky, but Karen doesn't notice, or pretends not to notice.

"It's just- That's been a really long phone call."

He clears his throat again, "Foggy's just, um, reading some-- uh, some files to me. Client related files,"

Foggy bursts out laughing on the other end and Matt can't decide whether he wants to die from the embarrassment or kill Foggy for being an asshole.

Karen is not convinced, and he's so worked up he can't focus enough to pick up on whether she _knows_ or not. 

"Uh, Karen, I-- Could you get me some coffee? from the kitchen?"

"Um, okay." She says, and as soon as she's out of the room he turns his attention back to Foggy.

"I hate you." He says, collecting his things as fast as he can "But you win. I'm coming over. And you better follow through, Nelson, or I swear there will be hell to pay."

"Love you, too. Now shut up and hurry."

By the time Karen comes back with the coffee, Matt is long gone.


End file.
